Keep Calm, Don't Panic
by KTock
Summary: One shot with my interpretation of what happens when the baby decides its on its way. The characters do not belong to me they belong to the glorious Sally Wainwright. Inspired by 'hellyeahmcelliot' on tumblr with encouragement from 'dixie84' and 'sarahlancashire2'.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline awoke from a long restful sleep to find Kate returning from the en suite bathroom looking very tired.

"Kate? Have you been up all night again?"

The tears told Caroline she was right and she took Kate in her arms for a well needed cuddle.

"You should have woke me. I could have rubbed your back, sweetheart."

Kate shook her head and pulled her fiancée closer. "There's no point both of us being worn out. Besides you're so busy at work a bomb wouldn't have woken you."

Caroline smiled and pulled away to look Kate in the eyes. She lifted Kate's hair from her face so make sure she could see her eyes.

"Kate I'd like you to take the day off and get some rest. I don't want to force you but I'm really worried. Will you at least take this morning off?"

Kate began shaking her head before crying again.

"Kate please? You're not in any fit state to be on your feet dealing with hormonal teenagers."

Kate pulled away and looked her girlfriend in her eyes. She nodded to Caroline agreeing to take the morning off.

"Thank you Caroline. I love you so much. I don't want to cause you more problems at work."

"Kate. You're not a problem. We have things in place to cover you. It's simply a phone call. I realise you want to make sure the kids are supported as they approach their exams but when baby arrives you'll be off anyway."

Kate smiled and Caroline got up helping her lover back into bed.

As Caroline drove to work she called her secretary to arrange a meeting with her HR Manager before she started on the main business of the day. She finished the call and sighed at the long day ahead with back to back meetings.

Lawrence could see his mum stressing. Everyone else saw calm and collected but he knew her better than most.

"Are you alright mum? You sound stressed out."

Caroline smiled at her youngest. "I'm fine. Just worried about Kate."

"Is she okay? I think I heard her walking on the landing in the night."

Caroline smiled at her beautiful son.

"I think the baby is just restless and keeping her awake. Are you okay? Did she wake you?"

"No. I popped to the toilet and heard her when I got back into bed."

Caroline found her mind wandering off in her fourth meeting of the day. It was with the board of Governors and concerned the budget for the planned new swimming pool and sports hall.

Gavin had noticed his Head was not as switched on as usual. He watched Caroline bow her head and use her fingers to massage her temples. As chair of the meeting he called a break for a leg stretch.

Gavin followed Caroline out the conference room to enquire about her wellbeing.

"Caroline. Have you got 5 minutes?"

"Yeah sure Gavin. What's the problem?"

"I'm worried about you Caroline. You look worn out."

"Thank you Gavin but I'm fine really."

"Mmmm. I've got 3 kids Caroline so I know what you're both going through. The baby must be due anytime soon. Is Kate pacing during the night?"

Caroline laughed. "Yeah. She is pacing around most nights now."

Gavin looked at his friend and stroked her arm giving support and comfort.

"Caroline please tell me you'll be taking some paternity leave? I don't need to tell you having had two kids yourself you can't get the time back. They grow up so fast."

Caroline sighed heavily. She nodded in response to the comfort of a colleague and dear friend.

"You know me too well. I forced Kate to take the day off this morning. She wasn't keen but relented."

"What about you and your health?"

"I plan to take two weeks off to be with Kate. I've spoken with Graham and we've got things covered. But thank you for enquiring. It means a lot."

Kate woke with a start and a sharp pain causing her to cry out. She held her breath holding herself to try to calm her nerves. As the pain passed she knew exactly what it was.

She remained in bed waiting for a the next one so she could time them and found herself drifting off asleep again.

She awoke again with a sharp pain and checking the clock she saw it was 20 minutes since her last one.

Waiting until the pain subsided she managed to shuffle herself to the edge of the bed sitting upright. She walked into the bathroom and ran the warm water.

She picked up her mobile to text Caroline with the news her contractions had started. Before finishing her message she turned the taps off on the bath.

She sent the text and undressed, climbing into the warm soothing water, sighing in ecstasy. Keeping an eye on the time she felt the next one come about 12 minutes after the last one. She was shocked at how quickly it had come.

She allowed the pain to subside and went to text Caroline an update just as another contraction hit her, causing her to drop her mobile into the bath water.

Kate screamed out in pain. "Shiiiiiiiit!"

John was busy typing up his manuscript on his laptop in the sitting room. His concentration was interrupted by a scream. His exchange over breakfast with Caroline was the usual, short and sharp. He wasn't aware Kate had taken the day off.

In the throes of writing a sex scene he put it down to his vivid imagination playing tricks on him. He carried on with his task fully focused on his deadline in a weeks time. He was enthusiastic about the new story of the successful urban business woman, two kids, new lover and her wandering husband!

Another loud noise once again stopped him mid flow. He reluctantly left his joy taking his mug of tea, to check the house hoping and preying Celia wasn't on the warpath. As he passed the bottom of the stairs he heard a loud bang come from the upstairs bathroom.

He called up the stairs this time knowing he wasn't hearing things. He checked the drive and saw Caroline's car gone and Kate's there as usual. Celia and Alan's car was gone.

he mumbled out loud. "What the devil ...," only to be interrupted with someone screaming shit. He knew exactly who it was.

"Christ on a bike."

He shot upstairs to find Kate on the bedroom floor looking like her waters had broke.

"Bugger! Kate? Have you rang an ambulance?"

When Kate didn't answer him he used his mobile to ring Caroline.

Gavin reconvened the meeting with Caroline nursing a cup of Beverley's finest.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and checked the ID. She hit the decline button not wishing to speak with her prat of an ex-husband. She then saw the text from Kate.

"Bugger!"

Not realising she had verbalised her thoughts the table went quiet. Caroline smiled awkwardly. "Sorry."

Caroline once again left the conference room and tried to call Kate's mobile. She was puzzled at the phone being switched off. It wasn't like Kate. She quickly tasked Beverley with ringing her home to get hold of Kate asking her to put it through to the Conference room when she did.

Caroline returned to the meeting taking her spot next to Gavin once again. Gavin gave her a puzzled look and Caroline shook her head.

Caroline felt her mobile buzzing and thinking it was Kate she took got up to take the call before realising it was John once again. She declined the call and re-took her seat at the table.

John was having no look with Caroline so rang for an ambulance instead. Kate's latest contraction had just finished. He grabbed some covers from the bed and gave them to Kate to help her cover her modesty.

"Yes hello. Ambulance please. It's my wife's girlfriend. She's having a baby. Well, not my wife now technically..."

At that point the house phone began to ring distracting John from his task.

"Sorry? No no no. It's my ex-wife's girlfriend. Their baby is on the way she's having contractions and I think her waters have broke."

Kate screamed out once again as another contraction hit her.

John gave the Ambulance control details of the address and again tried to contact his ex-wife. Failing on her mobile he tried Beverley's direct line to find it engaged.

Caroline was in the process of detailing the planned exam dates for the following year eager to ensure any planned building works did not clash. She was interrupted by the shrill of the conference room phone.

"Sorry I have to take this."

Caroline noted the looks of distain she received from some of the board members.

Beverley updated Caroline that she wasn't receiving any answer from her home number. Caroline finished her call with Beverley then tried the direct number herself.

Caroline was shocked when John answered and cried out at John's news.

She jumped up from her seat. She apologised to the board explaining she had to leave urgently.

"My fiancée is having our baby!"

Some of the board members looked at the back of Caroline hurrying out the room then turned to Gavin with puzzled expressions. Gavin smiled awkwardly at his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline rushed down the corridor in her heels towards her car before stopping half way realising she needed her bag from her office. She raced back to find Beverley at her desk.

Beverley looked taken aback at the site of a distressed Caroline. She knew her boss had been through the mill lately but things appeared to be much calmer now she and Kate were open about their relationship. She knew Caroline's mother Celia was still having difficulties with it and it was something which Beverley knew from their daily interactions caused Caroline stress and worry.

"Caroline! Is everything alright?"

"I'm...yes Beverley. I'm fine really. Kate, well she's pregnant and ...She's on her way Beverley. The baby... I mean the baby is on her way."

Beverley's face changed from concern into a huge smile for her boss.

"What are you doing here chatting then?"

At that moment Caroline's mobile rang in her jacket pocket.

Celia had become impatient waiting for an answer from her needed to go shopping for tea and needed to know. Caroline answered and sounded stressed.

"Caroline! Are you alright?"

Caroline reminded herself she needed to keep things civil with her mother. She glanced across to her Secretary who knew instantly who it was.

"Yes. Yes mum I'm fine. What do you want?"

Celia was more than a little put out at her with daughter ignoring her text messages. Being a high and mighty Head teacher didn't mean she couldn't have time for her mother. She knew she had to share Caroline with Kate. It seemed Kate took far more of her time than John had ever done and Celia knew she resented that to a degree.

"Caroline? If You're too busy to speak with me why did you answer?"

Caroline gritted her teeth.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to be short with you but I'm in a hurry."

"Well I won't keep you? If you'd read your text messages you'd see I only wanted an answer to my invite. But if you're too busy forget it. We'll find another day when you've got time."

Caroline sighed and took a deep breath. Stopping in her tracks. "Sorry mum."

Caroline continued her chat and went about the task in hand. She grabbed her coat from the coat stand in her officer and grabbed her bag from her under her desk.

"I'm sorry I haven't had chance to read your texts mum. I've been in meetings all day and Kate's been rushed into hospital with labour pains. What was the invite mum?"

"Sorry love. Did you say Kate's gone into labour? Why didn't you say?"

Caroline stopped again mid flow. She looked up to the ceiling preying she wouldn't act out her thoughts of strangling her mother.

"Sorry I was a bit pre-occupied with things. I've told you now. Can I ring you back in a few minutes please? I really need to get to the hospital?"

"Of course love. I am sorry...Caroline are you still there?"

"Yes!"

"I love you. You know?"

"I know mum. I will ring I promise."

Caroline touched the 'end call' button on her phone and then mumbled. "I'll ring your neck mother" much to the amusement of Beverley.

Caroline waved on her way out to her secretary. She jumped into the Jeep and set off at a pace before slowing down realising she may not make it in one piece.

Sitting at some traffic lights she took the time to check her text messages sent by her mother. She found an invite for her and Kate from her mum and Alan to dinner that evening. She smiled at her mum's words. Being somewhat distracted she didn't notice the type of car behind her or the fact the traffic lights had changed some time ago. A horn sounded, woke her and she waved thanks in the mirror and set off.

After a short time a blue flashing light appeared in her rear view mirror. Believing they needed to pass on their way to an emergency she quickly pulled over. It dawned on her what they were doing when the Police car pulled in behind her and she swore out loud to herself. "Bollocks!"

She saw the young, handsome, male police officer approach her window in the side mirror. She lowered the window down.

"Sorry officer I was a bit distracted. You see I'm just on...,"

"I can see you were distracted by your mobile phone Madam. Do you have your drivers licence on you?"

Caroline looked in her lap and the penny dropped that she was in trouble.

"Yes. Erm I was but you see it's very important. My fiancée is on the way to the hospital in labour."

The officer looked puzzled at Caroline's apparent confusion.

"So let me get this straight. You're fiancée is having labour pains and is on the way to the hospital? Have you been drinking Madam?"

Caroline laughed nervously realising how absurd her explanation sounded to a stranger.

"Nooooooo. Look, my fiancée is a woman...Kate. She's having our baby and I can't get hold of her. I need to get to the hospital urgently."

"Your baby?"

"Yes! Well, no. Not mine exactly. That's another story and I really do to want to go there. Look can you help me get to the hospital please?"

The officers expression then changed and Caroline stopped smiling and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"What?"

"It's Doctor Elliot isn't it?"

Caroline half smiled and nodded in reply to the officers question before recognising a former pupil. Embarrassed she blushed.

"I heard you'd shacked...sorry, were with our French teacher! What was her name again, Miss McKenzie?"

Caroline's blushes deepened. She didn't consider she was shacking with anyone. Kate was her lover and soon to be wife. She looked down at her ring finger into her lap before answering.

"Yes that's right. Can you...?"

"Oh sorry yes. Listen at me waffling on while you're in a panic. Follow me Dr Elliot I'll get you to Harrogate General."

"Thank you...sorry I don't remember your name."

"It's John. John Berry."

"John? That's right you captained the Rugby team at the Inter County schools Finals? I remember. Well, thank you John."

****************************  
Caroline pulled into the car park of the hospital and found a space unusually quickly. She waved to her former pupil and mouthed a quick thank you.

Officer Berry stayed just a little longer than was polite, remembering his boyhood times at Sulgrave when he spent many an afternoon during break watching his headmistress' legs in those damn hot heals saunter down the corridors. All his mates fancied her and she was just as gorgeous now.

Caroline saw the officer smiling not realising the affect her legs were having on her former pupil.

She walked towards the door only to have an older man in a Security uniform smile and open the door for her.

"Could you tell me where the maternity ward is please?"

"Certainly it's down the hall and second left Madam. You'll see the sign posts."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is it your first grandchild?"

Caroline had turned towards the door before turning back giving the older man a stern look. Headmistress mode fully engaged and finger pointing leading her lecture.

"No, actually it's my third child and my fiancée's first child. But it is my mum's fourth grandchild. Now excuse me."

The older man bowed his head before looking puzzled as Caroline sauntered off down the corridor to the maternity wing. She swung her tight pencil skirt adorned hips a little more than usual giving him her best bootilicious walk. Mumbling to herself on the way "Grandchild! The bloody cheek of the man."

Before she could finish verbalising her thoughts she was greeted at the entrance to the Maternity ward my a younger nurse. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Caroline, Kate McKenzie's partner. She's been brought in with labour pains."

Noticing the puzzled look on the nurses face. Caroline explained further.

"Kate is here isn't she? Is there another maternity hospital she could have been taken to?"

"No sorry. Kate is here but ... Look follow me and I'll explain."

Caroline became worried then really concerned.

"Is Kate and the baby okay? She... You see...She's had miscarriages."

"No. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Kate is here and she is fine. It's a false alarm I'm afraid. It's one of those things, false labour pains."

Caroline released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Thank god."

Kate looked up at the familiar sound of clicking heels. The sound which used to bring butterflies into her tummy in the corridors of Sulgrave Health. She smiled lighting up her face as warmth and comfort flooded her body. Everything would be alright now Caroline is here. The fog would clear.

Caroline took the seat next to her, placing her arm around her, protecting her with pure love. Kate leaned into her lovers embrace breathing in the familiar perfume.

"How are you feeling?"

Kate looked up in her lover's eyes as she felt Caroline lovingly kiss her forehead.

"False alarm. They're quite common apparently. I'm sorry Caroline, they felt so real. I think I'm still in shock. I don't know what to do."

"Shhhh, it's okay. Come on I'll take you home and run you a nice soothing bath. Although we might have to wait a bit. The police officer outside may think my explanation of my pregnant fiancée about to give birth was simply a rouse to get out of a ticket for using my phone whilst driving!"

Kate suddenly remembered. "Oooooo Caroline! You know my lovely new mobile phone?"

Caroline nodded.

"I think we need to get another one. You see the old one is a bit wet after a swim in the bath!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline? Any news? Are congratulations in order?"

"Sorry Beverley. No, unfortunately it was a false alarm. Phantom labour pains by all accounts."

"Oh, you must both be exhausted. I take it we won't be seeing you until tomorrow?"

Caroline sighed. She loved her secretary and knew in her heart going back to work for the rest of the day would be pointless. She would be too wired to get any work done.

"Beverley, can you ask Gavin to reschedule our meeting for this afternoon to Friday please?"

"Already done Caroline. I didn't think we'd see you for a day or two so I've rebooked your diary for the next 3 days."

Caroline smiled. Efficient as ever. She knew taking some time out would ease her stress so she could concentrate on Kate. But she always felt so guilty. Torn between her passion for her work and her love and deepening need to be with Kate.

Sensing her boss's reluctance Beverley interrupted her thoughts.

"Caroline please just take a few days off? I know you care so much. But... Look recharge your batteries. You'll feel so much better for it. You have been looking so very tired lately."

"Thank you Beverley. But I'm fi..."

Caroline stopped herself. Who was she kidding? Kate needed her. She was telling Kate off for not slowing down and at the same time neglecting herself.

"You know Beverley. I might just do that."

Caroline finished her call then turned back round to admire her sleeping fiancée. Kate looked so peaceful and serene when she was asleep. Caroline kicked off her heels, spun her legs round and lay next to her on the bed. It wasn't long before she drifted off with sweet dreams taking her to paradise.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Caroline woke to the familiar scent of her lover. She smiled as delicate fingers lovingly stroked her hair. A huge smile on her face.

"Hello you!"

Kate smiled at her soon to be wife. Caroline snuggled in closer.

"Hello gorgeous. How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long. Fancy the Head bunking off school. The shame of it. Shall I write you a note for Gavin?"

Caroline smiled.

"No need. Beverley gave me the day off. Would you like to see my permission slip?"

"I know she did."

"What? How?"

"You had a text message from Beverley. It woke me."

"Oh Kate. I am so sorry. I'll make sure it's on silent for the next 2 days. And once more, you'll have my undivided attention."

"Really?" Kate smiled wrapping a strand of Caroline's hair around her fingers. She knew this would signal her intentions to her lover.

"Yep. Now, Ms McKenzie. What ever shall we do with all this time?"

Caroline leaned in close touching her nose with Kate's which always made her lover smile.

Kate giggled. She leaned in and gently kissed Caroline's soft, warm, wet lips. The kiss deepened and Caroline slipped her fingers under Kate's top touching her warm rounded tummy.

Kate relieved Caroline of her white blouse unbuttoning the front revealing her ample constrained breasts. Caroline helped Kate Take off her lose maternity top and her support bra.

The changes in Kate's body were so sensual to Caroline. Kate was blossoming and radiant with every smile. Kate herself felt very differently.

"Are you ogling me again Dawson?"

Caroline too busy kissing Kate's neck below her ear didn't respond immediately. Instead Caroline chose to whisper in Kate's ear of what she wanted to do.

Caroline chased tender kisses down Kate's neck and began teasing Kate's erect nipple eliciting a loud moan from her lover.

"Caroline! Oh god."

Caroline lifted the duvet over them both to make sure Kate didn't get too cold. The pair now both glistening with the heat of passion and their breaths rapidly increasing.

"Caroline? Are you asleep?"

Caroline stopped her detailed and delicious exploration of Kate's breasts and whispered to her fiancée. "Shit. Mother!"

Kate giggled and whispered in her lover's ear. "You'll have to answer or she may come in!"

"Oh sod her. Now where were we?"

Kate giggled louder this time then placed her hand over her own mouth realising she was giving the game away.

"Caroline. I can hear you both. I know you're in there."

Caroline feeling frustrated at being interrupted shouted, "Come in then!"

Kate immediately gasped and grabbed the duvet to cover her modesty. "Caroline!"

Caroline on the other hand left her bra clad top on show for her mother's benefit. It wasn't that she didn't care she fully intended her mother to see what she was interrupting.

"Caroline love, I'm sorry to…..oh please will you both show a bit of decorum!"

Caroline smiled from ear to ear. "No mother!"

Celia looked shocked at her daughter's reply.

"Mother, you are in our bedroom and if there is one place I don't have to show any dicor….."

"Caroline. A mother doesn't need to know what…..the….. you know ….. about her daughter's shenanigans. I'm sure Kate's mum would feel the same."

Caroline looked at her lover who returned her gaze. Caroline raised her eyebrows questioningly in an attempt to draw Kate's perspective on the matter.

"Don't drag me into this. You invited your mum into our bedroom not me."

"Ladies please? Look I just wanted to know whether you were both still coming to dinner tonight. Your mobile is switched off Caroline!"

"Sorry mum but I was kind of busy – that's why I switched it off. To answer your question we would love to come to dinner. Wouldn't we Kate?"

"Yes. Thank you Celia. And…sorry."

"No bother love. I know which one of you is the mischievous one. Don't go following her bad ways will you."

Celia walked out the door but called out before closing it.

"I'll see you both at 6.30. That is if you both have the energy to eat!"

Caroline and Kate both erupted into fits of giggles with Caroline burying her face into her pillow to stop her mother hearing her laugh.

"Caroline you are so naughty and I swear you do it on purpose just to wind her up."

"Yes, guilty as charged. However, she is in our bedroom and she didn't take the hint when we didn't answer earlier so tough."

Caroline pulled the duvet back from Kate's grasp and gently caressed Kate's left nipple. "Now I'm sure we have plenty of time until dinner. Where were we?"

Kate ran her fingers through Caroline's hair which she knew her lover found very sensual and erotic. Caroline's endeavours were having their desired affect and Kate let out a loud moan.

"Oh yes. Caroline."

Caroline and Kate settled down to Roast Pork and Yorkshire pudding with all the trimmings.

"This is lovely Celia. Thank you."

"It's was Allan's handy work this time love. I just played at being his skivvy!"

Celia smiled at her husband who smiled back. "A very beautiful and attentive skivvy."

Caroline took hold of her fiancée's hand on the dinner table and gently rubbed her fingers, repeating the gesture of her lover when Kate and Celia first met. She checked her mother's face who on this occasion didn't bat and eyelid. Kate smiled knowing what the gesture meant and responded in kind. She loved Caroline so much and admired the change in her since their reunion at Christmas. It made her feel safe and content to become a mother.

Allan smiled at the affection shown between the two women. He could see they were clearly very much in love with one another just by the passing glances.

"So, besides the false alarm, what have you two ladies been up to then?"

Caroline and Kate both burst into laughter with Caroline looking at her mother. After a short time Celia couldn't help but join in and all three women laughed along with one another. The only one missing the inside joke was Allan. "What?"

It wasn't long before Allan was laughing too.

The laughter stopped with a loud cry from Kate. Caroline looked at her girlfriend not initially understanding what was happening. It wasn't long however, before realisation dawned and Caroline placed her hand around Kate's shoulders.

"It's okay Kate. Use our breathing exercises."

Kate looked frightened and worried not expecting things to come again so soon after the false alarm. The pain subsided and Kate breathing slowed down. Caroline stroked her lover's face whispering soothing words to calm her worries.

"Don't worry sweat heart, I'll note the time and we'll see how long until the next one. I'll ring the midwife and collect your bag. I'm here with you now."

Kate leaned on Caroline's shoulder feeling relief at having her close by. "I do hope it's not another false alarm. I felt so ashamed having peed myself in front of John last time."

Caroline smiled. "It's okay Kate. John is nowhere near us this time so you have nothing to worry about."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Celia turned to find out who it was. "Oh dear. Looks like the cats dragged another dead bird in again!"

Celia answered the door to her ex son-in-law. "John! What can I do for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Celia. Yes erm. Is Caroline with you?"

"What do you want John? We're having some quality family time together. Where is Lawrence?"

"That's the thing you see. I don't exactly know where Lawrence is. You see we had a little…disagreement and he left. He said he was going to…walk home. I knocked next door to see if he had reached home but there was no reply. So…."

"What?"

Celia's face gave away her consternation at John's shortcomings.

"You have Lawrence to look after for one night and you can't even do that properly. You really are a walking disaster aren't you?"

"I did try to ring Lawrence on his mobile but he appears to have switched it off. He doesn't want to talk to me, obviously."

"John, he may have gone to his friends, Angus. Have you tried there?"

"Celia. Could I come in please?"

"No John, you can't. This is for you to sort out yourself. When you left Caroline to live with that….. Well, she coped with everything on her own. She didn't ring you to sort things, she didn't rush round to ask for your help. She simply coped on her own. You need to resolve this yourself for once. Show Lawrence you're a half decent father. Caroline has other things on her plate. Good day."

Celia closed the door in John's face giving him a clear indication he was on his own. What she didn't tell John was Lawrence had sent her a text earlier telling her he was going to Angus' house for the night. Lawrence knew Kate had had a false alarm and didn't want to disturb his mum and Kate with his father's arguments.

Alan joined Celia just as she closed the door.

"Is everything alright love?"

"Yes. John just needed details of where Angus lived. How is Kate doing?"

"Oh. Caroline is w' her now. I think it won't be long before the little one will be on her way."

At that moment Caroline came to see who was at the door.

"Mum, who was it at the door?"

"Oh no-one important love. Now, how is Kate doing?"

"She's okay. I'm just going to ring the midwife to let her know we're on our way. Could you sit with Kate while I go collect her bag please mum?"

"Of course I can. Don't be too long will you."

Caroline left by the rear door and entered her dining room. She looked through the far window and swore she saw John's car reversing off the driveway. With her mother's words about not being too long ringing in her ear she walked quickly to the hallway to collect Kate's bag.

She turned and walked down the hallway only to hear a noise from upstairs in the area of Lawrence's bedroom. She called out to her son but received no reply and was about to walk back to her mother's flat when she heard another louder noise from her son's room. Her instinct told her Lawrence was in his bedroom and not where he should be.

She placed Kate's bag back down on the stairs and ran up to Lawrence's room. Before entering the door she heard her son's sobs. She gently knocked and called out his name. Receiving no reply she entered his room to find him on his bed with his head in his pillow.

She went over to the bed and pulled her son up into her arms. Lawrence buried his head into her neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh. It's okay Lawrence. Whatever has happened?"

"I hate him mum. I hate him so much. One night. That's all I wanted, one night with him being sober and being a dad."

"Lawrence. Your father loves you but he has problems of his own. He doesn't know what to do with his life. He's feeling lost. I know you are too at times."

Lawrence pulled away from his mother and wiped his face trying to remove any traces of the tears he'd cried. He quickly diverted the subject. "How's Kate doing?"

"Well, Kate is having contractions. Do you want to come to the hospital with us or stay with your granny and Alan?"

"Yuk. Babies, no thank you. I'll stay with gran and Alan."

"Okay. Come on then or your gran will crucify me as I promised I wouldn't be too long."

"Where have you… Lawrence, what are you doing here? I thought you were at…."

Lawrence interrupted Celia mid flow. "Yeah, sorry gran. Change of plans. Where's Kate?"

Lawrence winked at his gran so she wouldn't let slip to his mum he had lied about going to Angus' house. Celia mouthed to her grandson that his father came looking for him. Lawrence placed his finger to his lips to stop Celia letting the cat out the bag.

Caroline joined her fiancée on the sofa in Celia's sitting room. Kate appeared to have just recovered from her last contraction and was looking very flustered. Caroline placed the bag on the floor and took Kate into her arms. She felt her lover lean heavily onto her shoulder. Caroline stroked her girlfriend's hair in an effort to sooth her mood.

"It's okay. I'm here with you now Kate. Have you checked how long between your contractions?"

Kate pulled away from Caroline's shoulder and looked into those bright blue eyes.

"I tried but I was too busy trying to get over the pain and I forgot. I'm sorry. I'm not going to be a very good mum, am I?"

Kate began to cry with the emotion of everything that had happened in the last two days. She fell back into Caroline's shoulder. Caroline placed her arms around her partner and drew her in as close as her baby bump would let her and soothed her whispering how fantastic she thought she was.

"Kate. If there is one thing I know for sure right now. It's that you will be a fantastic mother to our little girl. You are so kind and gentle and understanding I have no doubt."

Kate pulled back and smiled at her lover with wet tears on her cheeks. She loved this beautiful blonde who only a year previously had seemed out of her reach. She felt so privileged to share her life with this incredible vision. Caroline took a tissue from her blouse pocked and gently wiped Kate's tears away.

"I love you Kate. So very much."

It was then that Kate felt the next contraction hit and cried out looking at her lover's beautiful face. Caroline's eyebrow rose slightly startled at the quickly diminishing time between contractions. It had only been a matter of a few minutes since she had entered the room and witnessed the end of Kate's last contraction. Caroline calmly organised things quickly ringing the midwife not wishing to startle Kate.

At the hospital Caroline and Kate were shown into a room where they were given some privacy. Kate felt settled having only just recovered from another Contraction. The frequency was steady around 4 minutes. Caroline stood to Kates left at the side of the bed holding her hand whilst the Midwife, Louise ran through some questions with Kate standing to the right side of the bed.

Kate had her legs in the stirrups and the midwife checked how far along Kate was. She listened to Kate's tummy through her stethoscope and reassured Kate of a strong and regular heartbeat. She moved to the foot of the bed between Kate's legs.

"Kate. You're very close and I need you to wait until the next contraction hits and then push when I tell you. Okay?"

Kate nodded and turned to face Caroline smiling. Caroline gently moved a strand of Kate's hair which had fallen into her eyes. She took a small towel which she had brought in Kate's bag and wiped her fiancée's brow. Caroline mouthed 'I love you' to her lover.

Kate felt the contraction hit and her face showed the pain increasing as she tried to manage the pain. Louise saw the contraction coming and then spoke to Kate very loud and clearly.

"Right Kate, I need you to push as hard as you can until I tell you to stop. Okay?

Kate nodded through the pain.

Kate listened and repeatedly used her breathing exercises before finally at 25 minutes past 4 in the morning Flora Grace arrived into the world with strong lungs, screaming and crying.

Caroline was so overwhelmed by the arrival of their new child to the world with all her fingers and toes and a gorgeous button nose. With tears falling down her cheeks and a huge smile on her face Caroline took Flora wrapped in a blanket from Louise. She passed her to Kate who was also crying and smiling at her partner. The midwife made her excuses giving the women their privacy with their new bundle of joy.

Kate gently stroked Flora's head tracing the black tiny hair on her head. She took hold of her hand and watched her tiny, perfectly formed fingers clamp around her own finger.

Caroline moved in closer to her beautifully glowing partner. She placed a hand on Flora's bottom as Kate held her to her chest.

"You're a mother now Kate."

Kate looked up to Caroline and kissed her on the lips. "I know. Thank you Caroline, you truly are magnificent."


	5. Chapter 5

"Flora Grace, what do you think?"

"Mmmmm."

"You don't like it do you?" When Kate received no reply from her blonde lover she nudged her.

"Caroline? What do you think?"

"I like it."

Kate wasn't fooled for one minute. "You don't like it do you? I can tell."

Caroline smiled at her fiancée's enthusiasm. "It's not that I don't like it as such…. It just reminds me of….."

Kate saw her precious partner shrug her shoulders as she stood by the island in the kitchen chopping the onions, preparing the chicken casserole.

"….Margarine!"

Caroline grinned at her lover who had second guessed what she was thinking. She looked over towards the chair in the window and the wonderful site of Kate feeding their little bundle of joy.

Kate had brought their daughter home two days after giving birth. Caroline had felt relieved having had very little sleep from travelling backwards and forwards between their home and the hospital.

She and John had finally had the difficult discussion that he needed to move out with Kate having bought him out. John had held on siting the lack of available flats in the area. Caroline had given him a deadline that he was to be out by the time their baby arrived. She had pointed out that the money was in his account and the papers were signed. Only when she threatened to start charging him rent did he take notice and start packing.

Caroline walked over to her lover and knelt down so they were on the same level and their suckling bundle of joy wasn't disturbed from her only focus of feeding. She placed one hand on Kate's knee and the other under her daughter's bottom.

"I love it Kate. Flora Grace is beautiful and it suits her perfectly. I love the fact that you love it too because I love you both very dearly. You've made me so happy."

The whole of Kate's face lit up with a huge smile hearing Caroline's loving words. She looked back down into the eyes of their daughter, Flora Grace who had finished her feed, was now looking back at her. Kate saw Flora's eyes start to close.

She rose from her seat kissing Caroline whilst cradling a sleepy baby. She mouthed the words to her lover that she was taking Flora to bed.

Caroline busied herself with preparing them both dinner awaiting the return of her fiancée.

Kate joined Caroline a short time later placing her arms around her waist cuddling into her back, breathing in the scent of the woman who was soon to be her wife. At that moment she couldn't have wished for anything more.

Caroline turned around to face Kate pulling her into her body. They hadn't made love for a few weeks with Kate's condition and they both were missing the closeness and the contact. Caroline was worried she would hurt Kate who was still healing from giving birth.

"You're very pretty."

Kate giggled at hearing the words spoken so long ago in a totally different time and under very different circumstances.

"You're magnificent Caroline."

Caroline sighed at her lover's words. She leaned into Kate's neck and whispered, "You smell so nice and I want to ravish you."

"I'm hungry too." Kate smiled and felt her body react to Caroline's attention after having had so little contact. She knew she was still too sore to do anything too energetic but she had cravings which need to be relieved.

The two women were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise coming from the stone worktop. It was Caroline's mobile.

"Are you going to answer that Caroline?"

"Nope. I'm busy."

Kate giggled again at the change in Caroline. She leant into the blonde and passionately kissed her beautiful full lips eliciting loud groans from Caroline.

Once again the women were interrupted by loud banging from the front door. Kate shifted as if to stop their kiss but stopped when Caroline held her close giving her a clear understanding this was their time.

Kate eventually pushed herself away from Caroline and smiled at her soon to be wife. I'll answer it otherwise it will irritate me.

Caroline smiled. "Well whoever it is tell them to 'eff off. Dinner will be ready soon."

Caroline watched Kate swagger off towards the hall and admired Kate's lovely pert bum. Her mind wandering to what they would be getting up to later. She was brought back sharply to the sound of her ex-husband who was clearly drunk.

Kate had clearly told John he wasn't welcome having updated him Lawrence was at his friend's house so he had no reason to come in.

Caroline heard her ex shout, "I want to see my wife."

She heard the door bang loudly and Kate shout, "…..off!"

Caroline started laughing as Kate turned the corner, stopping abruptly at the sight of her lover's face. She then heard Flora crying over the baby intercom. Kate put her head in her hands with all the events of the last few days coming over her and John's appearance breaking the thin resolve she had left.

She began to cry and Caroline took her into a loving embrace, gently stroking her back and kissing her forehead. Whispering soothing words, calming her lover's emotions.

Kate felt much calmer, "I'll go settle Flora whilst you finish the dinner."

Kate looked at Caroline indicating she was furious at John coming round once again. "This has to stop Caroline. He needs to understand this is now our house and not his."

Caroline nodded. "I know Kate. I'll have a chat with him when he sobers up."

Caroline checked her mobile whilst Kate was out the room knowing who the missed call was. The words on the screen confirmed her suspicion. She was about to delete the missed call when her ex-husband's face appeared on the screen and the phone buzzed in her hand.

She quickly declined the call and erased the missed calls knowing Kate would be angry if she knew he had called even when she had told him to effectively 'eff off'.

Caroline decided to switch off her mobile thereby avoiding any awkward moments. She couldn't believe John still hadn't got the message. They were divorced and she and Kate were engaged to be married.

Caroline smiled at the sound of Kate singing to Flora over the baby intercom. She loved Kate singing and the sound of her melodic voice. It brought a warm feeling inside her. She found herself comparing her life now to previously when she simply existed day to day. She couldn't ever remember when she felt anything like she did now with John.

She found herself questioning whether she ever actually loved him. She knew she loved Kate with every bone in her body and she yearned for contact when Kate wasn't there. The two days of Kate being in hospital were painful for Caroline. The house felt empty and hollow without her around.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by the house phone ringing loudly. They had removed the phone from upstairs so as not to disturb Flora. She listened and heard Kate still singing. Believing John was once again trying to contact her she answered with an irritated tone.

"Hello, John!"


End file.
